Birthday Boy
by Chocolate-w-love
Summary: When Matt decides to surprise his boyfriend, he gets some help. How will this turn out ? And what's the secret Adam's been hiding ? One-shot. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy!


A/N: this is a one-shot i wrote for my dear friend and my FF sister sunnyqueen for her birthday! Happy birthday sis! I hope you enjoy this fic!

Matt was on the plane playing with his phone until the plane starts. He is going to see the love of his life Adam on the canadian's birthday.

Matt is so busy with him being in wwe and wrestling all over the world that he wishes that his fluffy haired Canadian lover would come and tour with him even if he actually couldn't wrestle cause of neck injures.

He still calls him every night before he goes to sleep just to hear his voice. Cause he can't fall asleep until knowing that his lovely boyfriend is safe.

So that's why Matt decided to surprise his boyfriend and come home for Adams birthday.

This Idea started when he was chatting with his brother Jeff.

*flash back*

" so, Matt are you coming to the club near the hotel this weekend?" Asked Jeff sipping his coffee.

They were at a coffee shop near the arena. "I don't know, are you?"

"Yup, anyways I wanted to ask you: what are you going to get Adam for his birthday? Cause I'm thinking of throwing him a birthday party"

" I still don't know. I mean if you're going to do the party then what am I supposed to bring? Omg! Why didn't I think of that sooner, Adam's birthday is next week!"

" maybe you should get a box full of sex toys and party all night " winked jeff while smirking evilly. That bastard.

" you get that for Phil on his birthday. Im sure he'll like it " replied Matt his own smirk gracing his handsome face.

"Tease." said jeff rolling his eyes while blushing.

"Takes one to know one " said matt his smirk turning into a grin.

"Back to the point, you still don't have a gift and the party will probably be the next day " said jeff. He has a point: Adam was hinting about his birthday when they talk on the phone.

" I got it! I'll surprise him by coming home. He'll be phsyched " said matt when the idea poppes into his head.

" ok, but what are you going to bring with you? I mean you can't go empty handed. You know how much Adam loves gifts " said jeff not surprised by his brother's idea.

" c'mon then, lets go check some stores around, maybe there's something adam would like " said matt throwing his paper cup in the bin.

" let's go " said jeff

While Matt was trying to find a gift for Adam with jeff, Adam was in the middle of a phone call with jay.

"What should I do now?" Said Adam in worried voice. He didn't want anyone to find out about this.

" I don't know addy. Listen,What if you kept it a secret and asked him questions to see what he'll think " said Jay in a calm voice. He has to be the calm one now because if he isn't Adam would freak out.

" I'll try it, but should I do it on the phone ? Cause I don't think matt is coming anytime soon and I don't want him to be shocked when he finds out from someone other than me "

" no, you should do it face to face. You're telling him big news here, I don't know if he's gonna like it or not but remember I'll always be there for you"

" thanks Jay, I really appreciate that " said Adam a little calmer now. At least he had someone by his side.

Now all he had to do is figure out a way to ask Matt and then tell him, 'I hope he doesn't freak out much' thought adam worridely bitting his fingernail.

Back to Matt and Jeff

"what about perfume" asked Matt roaming through perfumes after finishing the clotheing store. They were at a mall near the café.

" for the millionth time: No, Adam doesn't want perfume, he already got like a dozen and since you always don't know what to pick you just buy perfume" said Jeff frustrated. How can someone be dating someone for almost 3 years and still don't know what to get them for their birthday.

" and dont say you'll get him a bouquet of flowers cause you did it 2 times already " continued jeff while searching a shop that can contain something that Adam likes and Matt haven't gave him already.

That is the problem, since they were together 3 years and Matt's gifts ideas well...are limited since he doesn't think outside the box, so when Matt wants to buy a gift for Adam he gets Jeff to go with him.

" I think I got it! " said jeff, he knew that the idea has been running in Matt's minds for months now, so why not put it in action.

" how about you..." whispers jeff in Matt's ear, and matt's eyes widen like to pans.

" seriously?! Should I do that? I mean, I dont know if it's the right time for that "

" do you love adam? " asked jeff already knowing the answer.

" yes, but isn't it-" Matt was cut of when jeff took a hold of his hand and entered the shop.

" just buy it and keep it until it's the right moment " said jeff searching for the perfect ring.

" I'll do that " said Matt smiling. He loves adam and he wantes to spend the rest of his life with him, but its to early. he'll just wait for the right timing to pop the question.

Adam

Adam was pacing around his bedroom thinking of a way to tell his Matty the news.

Adam knows that Matt won't leave him. Matty is a sweet heart he won't leave him, right?

'Now im doubting his love, great I'm the worst boyfriend ever' thought Adam bitterly.

' think adam think!'

*end of flashback*

Matt laughed and smiled at last week's outing with jeff, jeff actually took him to lingerie store to buy something, it ended with matt dragging a blushing jeff, the same blush mirrored in his own face.

He fingered the velvet ring case in his pocket, he decided to do it in adam's birthday which is today so it'll be extra special, he just hoped that Jericho got the job done, he won't be landing until 1pm.

*flashback*

4 days after the shopping trip, Matt decided to call Chris since he had an injury and he went home, sometimes adam and him hang out together so the plan will work and since jay is traveling with them he'll talk to him later.

He searched for Chris Jericho in his contacts, he found him and then pressed call:

" hey chris what's up?" Said Matt when chris picked up.

" I'm doing good, what do you need? And don't say nothing cause you only call when you need something otherwise you just text " replied Jericho not really surprised.

" ok I'll cut to the chase, I need you to hang out with Adam on his birthday until 6pm cause I have a surprise, can you do that?" Asked Matt, he really hoped that the Canadian will agree, the whole surprise will be ruined if he didn't.

" so you want me to distract adam till 6pm and then get him? Ok I'm in " said chris.

" great! And take him shopping or something, you know how he loves shopping, thanks. Oh! I almost forgot: we're celebrating adam's birthday the day after after Raw. Be there " said Matt. Grateful that he said yes.

" ok we'll go shopping but if he starts buying a lot it's not my problem, it's your credit that's dying not mine, and I'll be there I can't miss Addy's birthday now can I ?" Replied Jericho.

" I know it's my credit card. And he'll kill you if you miss his birthday, anyways I gotta go so I'll see you Monday " said Matt before hanging up, now all he had to do is find jay.

After 15 minutes of searching, Matt found Jay talking to jeff at catering. Perfect he'll kill two birds with one stone.

" hey guys, I need to discuss something with you two " said Matt sitting next to them.

" Listen, when we get to Canada on Sunday I need you two to help me prepare a surprise for adam, Jay you get flowers and candles from a store there. Jeff, you are going to clean the house because let's face it: Adam sucks at cleaning and while you're doing that I'm going to cook, ok guys? I really need your help" pleaded Matt giving them both puppy dog eyes.

" we'll do it just stop with the eyes " joked jay.

" thanks guys, I really appreciate it " said Matt, flashing them a quick smile then going to bring food for himself while they continued talking.

'This suday is going to be perfect' thought Matt smiling softly.

*end of flashback*

Matt stared at his phone's watch, one hour until they land. All he had to do is wait an hour for the plane to land and wake up the drooling idiots that are sitting next to him by the name of jeff and jay.

*Adam's pov*

It's my birthday and im not even doing anything, Matt told me that he'll be coming tomorrow for Raw so they can hang out tomorrow, but there is a difference between today and tomorrow. Today is his Birthday and tomorrow isn't. Chris called him a couple of minutes saying he wanted to hang out today so he's getting ready since Chris said he's coming to pick him up now.

He brushed his blonde fluffy hair while looking at the mirror. There was a picture of him and Matt at the beach in Miami, he was smiling while Matt was sticking his tongue at Jeff who was pouting and Jay smirking on the other side of Adam.

He still remembered that day.

Back then jeff wasn't dating Phil and he had a huge crush on him, Phil was sitting a little far but you can see him and in jeff's case spy. he was chatting with AJ while dolph kissed her neck. And Phil hitting his head to stop while AJ was blushing a deep crimison.

They were teasing him about being a stalker and that's when chris took the photo.

He laughed at the memory, they actually told Punk about that day and he told them that he didn't realize that jeff was spying until Doloh pointed that out which also got him teased by the couple and it earned dolph a slap on the head.

Suddenly he heard his phone ring, signaling that Chris is waiting outside. He quickly got his phone and his wallet in his jean pocket, making sure he had Matt's credit card.

He got out of the house and put the key under the mat. Then went and opened the car door and got in. He turned to Chris when he heard him saying something.

" Happy Birthday Addy "

" thanks Chrissy, btw where are we going ?"

" first, do you have matt's credit card " asked Chris smirking, he knew if anything was purchased with the card they'll send him a message that something was purchased.

" yeah, but why ? " asked Adam not getting the point.

" we're going shopping " said Chris and started driving.

Matt,Jeff and Jay

" wake up morons the plane landed five minutes ago!" Said Matt, shaking the life back into these two, they're wasting time by just being lazy.

"We're up..god what got up your ass" said jay yawning and rubbing his eyes.

" c'mon let's just go so we can plan the surprise" said Matt practically dragging a snoring jeff and slapping his face so he can wake up.

" oh..oh..ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Stop that! " said jeff in a loud voice while rubbing his face.

" will you quit being so loud, you're going to embaress us " whispered Matt.

After 30 minutes from passport checking to baggage claiming the trio finally got out of the airport and went to find a taxi.

They got into a taxi and told him the address. Matt checked his messages and he opened the one from Chris:

Addy is with me, the house key is under the mat. PS: addy has your Credit card ;D

Matt laughed at the message and showed it to jay and jeff, they smirked and then jeff said:

"Great, the house is empty and we have 5 hours till he comes back"

It took about 30 minutes for them to reach their destination and it was 2pm now.

Matt paid the driver his money and got the key from under the mat.

He opened the door and walked in, the place looked the same last time he came. He opened the glass backdoor to get some fresh air in the house. It was messy but that's Adam for you. Jeff and jay were at the kitchen drinking water, they went to the backyard to join Matt and handed him a water bottle.

" so should I go now ?" Asked Jay sipping his water.

" yeah, and can you pick a small cake from a bakery, write 'Happy Birthday Addy' on it and then come back cause the living room is a mess " answered Matt.

" I'll get going, I'll see you guys later " said jay and then headed out.

With Jay

Jay took the car keys from the table and got out of adam and matt's house and got in the car.

First, he decided to go to the florist to get some flowers. When he got there he entered the shop and searched for flowers.

' I need red roses for the bed, uh...a bouquet of flowers ok..Jay think what are the flowers that adam likes..hmm..he always liked roses cause they're romantic.l'll get them-' Jay's thoughts were interrupted when the florist said: " sir, I got the red roses, what are the colors for the bouquet?"

" I didn't say-" Jay was interrupted again by the florist: " you were thinking out loud sir "

Jay rubbed his neck awkwardly while he laughed a nervous laugh. Then he cleared his throat and said: " read and white roses for the bouquet please."

After a couple of minutes the beaquet was finished and Jay paid for the roses and left quickly.

'Well, that was awkward' thought Jay.

He found bath and body works on his way so he stopped and went to get some candles from there, he knew Adam loves these cause he blabs about their smell all the time. He bought the candles and got out of the store.

Next to bath and body works there was a department store so he figured that they would sell the small candles. Little did he know that Adam was dragging Chris into that store.

Adam and Chris

" c'mon let's go in here " Adam said getting a hold of Chris' s hand to drag him inside.

" Addy, aren't you tired? Cause I am, how about we get lunch and continue, ok?" Asked Chris pleading, he was so tired going into every store there is and carrying all the bags. And every time he finds a chair to sit Adam decides to go to the next store.

" this is the last store Chris please! Then we can eat lunch and continue, but let's go in, pleaaasee" said Adam puppy dog eyes adoring his face, he even went far and stuck out his bottom lip to look extra cute.

" alright " said the canadian sighing. One store and then he can finally relax.

With Jay

Jay was at the 5th floor searching for candles cause the one of the people who work at the store told him that it is here. That's when he heard a familiar laugh.

He looked up fast and his eyes widened 'oh shit! It's addy, what am I going to do?' Thought Jay. He started to walk away slowly and at the corner of his eyes he cought it: candles.

Right next to Adam and Chris. He was hiding behind a vase in the store. He looked left and right and found a covered place.

He finally got it. He quickly got his phone out of his pocket and texted Chris.

" I'm at the store, get adam away from the candles, I'm at the bed sheet area"

Adam and Chris

Chris's phone beeped signaling him that he got a message. He opened it and his eyes widened. He quickly turned around and found jay, he was shoeing them and pointing at the candles. The look on Jay's face was halirious.

Chris gave him a thumbs up behind his back and distracted Adam.

" hey Addy, let's check out one of those vases over there one of them matches your living room " said Chris trying to get them to move.

" oh my god you're right! I've been trying to find something for ages, c'mon let's move" said adam excitidly running over there.

Chris swore, sometimes Adam is such a girl. He looked back at Jay and he was taking a couple of those tiny candles and quickly heading to the elevator.

With Jay

" that was close " mumered jay under his breath while trying to breath. He paid for the candles and got out.

Jeff and Matt

" Matty I don't know how to use this wig thingie with a stick " jeff said twirling it between his hands.

"Put that down jeff, it's a mop you idiot and didn't I tell you to throw the trash " scolded Matt face palming himself. He wasn't sure why he made Jeff do cleaning duties, since he doesn't even know what a mop is.

" ok, fine I'll take the trash. You know cleaning isn't easy. Why don't you do it? " said jeff getting a big black garbage bag.

" cause im cooking " said Matt like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

" whatever " mumered jeff and went to the bathroom to take the trash.

When he wanted to pick the bin up and empty it in the bag, the bin fell out of his hands. " clumsy me " mumered jeff.

While he was getting the stuff in the bag his hands cought something...different? Since he was wearing gloves he unwrapped the tissue from that and suddenly his eye widened.

It was a pregnancy test.

But that wasn't what caught Jeff's attention, what caught his attention is that the result was: positive.

Jeff quickly threw it inside the bag and collected the other rubish.

His mind was swirling with thoughts. Adam was pregnant, for how long? And does Matt even know? He hoped that Addy told him or maybe he'll tell him tonight. If he didn't he'll just have to do it himself, Matt was his brother, he never kept a secret from him and he wasn't going to start now.

He quickly cleared his thoughts and continued to do his assigned work.

With Jay

Jay was driving to the bakery that Adam and him always used to go to. Adam always loved their Vanilla Cake so he was going to get one for him.

When he finally reached the bakery, he got out of the car and entered the bakery. He was greeted by Tom the owner who was about their age, the bakery was a family buisness and he took over.

" hey Jay, long time no see " said Tom hugging Jay.

" yeah man, you know work anyways do you have the classic vanilla cake that adam always loved. I know I didn't make an order but I just got out of the plane and it's adam's birthday-" jay's ramble was interrupted.

" it's adam's birthday? Tell him I said happy birthday and yeah we have one and don't worry it's on the house" said tom.

" thanks man, could you write 'happy birthday addy' on it " asked Jay.

" yeah, sure it'll take a second "

A couple of minutes later it was done and Jay thanked Tom.

" thanks again tom, btw we're celebrating Adam's birthday tomorrow at Raw, if you wanna come " said Jay heading to the door.

" I'll be there " said Tom smiling.

After that jay headed to his car and opened the passenger seat to put the cake then moved to the other side to get in.

He texted Matt that he finished everything and went back to the house.

Jeff and Matt

Matt was making Adam's favourite pasta: peppered shrimp alfredo. Adam ordered that on their first date together. So he learned how to make it so he can treat his lover.

10 minutes later Jay entered. He was holding bags with one arm and the cake with the other. He dropped the bags on the table and went to put the cake in the fridge.

" hey, Jay could you help jeff get the table from the storage, I'm gonna finish in a little bit "

" ok I'll go but we've only got an hour and a half its 4:30 now "

" I know, im almost done "

Jeff and Jay

" hey jeff I'm back " said jay when he found jeff searching for the table.

" hey, jay we have a problem.. Adam is well, adam's...pregnant" said jeff nervously. Jay's eyes went wide 'how did he know' thought jay then asked: " how the hell did you know?"

" you knew?" Asked jeff shocked. How can they both hide something so serios like this.

" yes, I did. But I didn't know until a week ago, adam too. Again how did you know? And did you tell Matt?" Asked jay.

" I found the pregnancy test when I was taking the trash and no I didn't tell matt " answered jeff.

" listen, Adam is probably going to tell Matt about the baby tonight, so let's just make sure that everything goes smoothly, now c'mon lets get this table and those chairs to the backyard" said jay.

Finally it was 6pm and everything was finished, dinner was cooked, the table was set and everything was going according to the plan. Jeff and jay left to go to the hotel and locked the door so adam wont suspect anything.

Adam and Chris

" thanks for hanging out with me on my birthday Chris " said Adam thankfully. He didn't want to spend his birthday alone with nothing to do.

" your welcome now get out of my car and take your bags with you " joked Chris.

" happy birthday Addy " said Chris for like the millionth time today.

" thanks Chrisy " said Adam and pecked his cheek before getting out of the car with his bags.

Adam got the key from under the mat and unlocked the door he got his bags in and threw them near the door.

Suddenly he heared faint music coming from the backyard. He walked there and his eyes widened, smile found it's way in his face.

The backyard was decorated with red rose petals and candles everywhere, a table in the middle had his favourite pasta but what mostly caught his attention was: Matt.

Matt was wearing a black suit, his hair in a ponytail, a smirk adoring his handsome face and he was holding a houquet of red and white roses in his hands.

Matt approached him slowly and Adam was freezed with shock. He kissed his lips softly and whispered in his ear: "surprise"

That was the cure spell for adam cause he jumped in his arms and started kissing every bit of his face.

" when did you get here? I thought you were coming tomorrow?" Asked Adam still kissing every bit of his face.

" calm down baby, I know its been a few weeks but c'mon sit and I'll tell you everything " answered Matt carrying him to the chair and getting ' I can't help it' as a response for all this kissing.

They ate dinner while chatting about stuff and whatnot. Matt excused himself and went to get the cake.

He went up behind adam and placed the cake in front of him then whispered: Happy birthday Love.

Adam was practically in tears now. " you remembered?" Said Adam smiling softly. What did he do to deserve such a great boyfriend ?.

" how can I forget the day that my other half was born in " said Adam and kissed adam's lips.

" make a wish baby " said Matt lighting the candles in the cake.

" I have everything that I wish for right here " said adam. He knew he was being cheesy but it's the truth.

" I wanted to tell you something..don't freak out I'm not breaking up with you or something " said Matt his voice nervous. He took a deep breath and sat in front of adam on one knee, getting the velvet box out of his pocket.

Adam's eyes went wide his hand flew up to cover his mouth. He quickly said " you're not proposing are-" " no, I'm not but it's a promise ring. I promise you that one day very soon I'll marry you and we'll be together cause you're the love of my life and I won't let you go for anyone, I love you Addy. So will you acvept this promise?" Asked Matt hopinv his lover would say yes.

Adam was full with emotions: he was crying tears of joy, the love of his life is on his knees promising him that they'll get married.

Adam nodded his head repeditly and said " yes! I accept, yes! Yes! "

Matt scooped his boyfriend and kissed his lips passionately, they kissed like never before.

When Matt finally put adam to the ground they sat and had cake, that's when adam remembered something.

" Matty? I need to confess something " said Adam nervously. He had to do this, it was now or never, he swallowed thickly and said:

" last week I found out about something...I didn't know what to do and I couldn't talk to you on the phone-" " say what's on your mind baby " cooed Matt.

Adam swallowed again then said:

" I'm pregnant "

Adam closed his eyes waiting for something to happen. Nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Matt smiling brightly, his eyes were shining and his face lit up.

" really?" Asked Matt. He couldn't believe they were going to have a kid!

" yes, Matty you're going to be a father " adam was happy about the reaction from matt, he expected him to be shocked but he was happy which made him happy.

" I love you Addy "

" I love you too Matty "

*the next day*

" why do we need to go to catering?" Asked Adam.

" just cause " said Matt a smirk ghosting in his face.

" just cause wha-"

"Surprise!"

End of chapter

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this story, reviews are always welcome. Until next time!


End file.
